It's My Life
by Lyakan
Summary: Haru dies in a car accident and Muta won't tell Baron about it. Toto soon learns about the inccident along with Lune and Yuki, but what will happen when Baron finds out?
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cat Returns but I what I can say is that this story is based off on what happens after the movie. Until then, enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Accident

Muta purred with delight as a hand scratched behind his spotted ear. A brown haired teenager giggled as she continued to scratch at the spot. The white cat yawned before he lazily stretched out on the brunette's lap.

"I told Baron about your graduation from high school. He said congratulations."

The girl known as Haru warmly smiled at Muta.

"Well whenever you see Baron, tell him I said thank you." Muta snorted but nodded. Haru smiled as she moved her hand over to the other ear to and started scratching that one. Muta's purrs grew. "You know you're really good at this." Haru smiled at Muta.

"Why thank you. Ever since I met you guys a year ago, I decided to get a job at the cat clinic." The large white cat shuddered at the name. The brunette laughed causing some of the people to stare at her.

"Why did you HAVE to work there of all places.." Muta grumbled. Haru stopped laughing so she could answer him.

"I guess I just wanted to be a big help."

"…but I thought you hated cats?" Haru laughed again.

"No, no, no! I never said I _hated_ cats! I said I never wanted to be _married_ to a cat!" _Except for Baron…_

She leaned down to whisper into Muta's ear.

"Besides, if I were to hate cats, I wouldn't be sitting with you scratching your ears." Muta purred his agreement.

"So what are you planning to do now that you are out of high school?" Haru placed a finger on her chin.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm not really sure. Probably just hang out with Hiromi and talk to her about her eng—"

Haru was interrupted when her cell phone started ringing. She searched her pockets of her jeans before picking up the phone.

"Hello, this is Haru Yoshioka speaking…mmhm…mmhm…yes I do, would you like to schedule an appointment for him?...ok then…yes…thanks, bye."

Muta looked at her as she hung up her phone.

"I gotta go. They just called in that they have found a black tabby with a broken bone in its thigh." Muta scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Thanks…I just NEEDED that information…" he grumbled as he jumped off from the brunette's lap. Haru smiled as she stood up.

"Well then, I best be off. Tell Baron I said hi." Haru said, as she waved her goodbye to the giant white cat. She then turned around and started to walk across the street. Muta snorted again before he too turned around and walked off…

…but he didn't get even a foot away before he heard a scream and a set of tires screeching on the pavement…but what he also heard was the sound of a body hitting something hard…_very_ hard. Without thinking, Muta whipped his head around just in time to see Haru sent flying towards the ground.

000

Ok so this isn't THAT great but hey it was worth a try. Review please if you can.


	2. Sadden Hearts

Disclaimer: Ok so here's the next chapter to The Cat Returns…enjoy!

It's My Life

Chapter 2: Sadden Hearts

Muta was frozen in his spot as he watched Haru land on the ground. Although Haru was hit by the on coming car, she wasn't the only one. He had watched the car loose control and taken out two more people, one mother and one child…nut no matter how sad it was that the two had died he couldn't keep his eyes off of Haru's now battered up body. His mind screamed out for Haru, but no matter how much he even tried the words wouldn't come out. Without a care in the world, he ran up to the brunette's body.

"HARU!!!!" he yelled as he stopped and placed both paws on her shoulder. He could see…no, he could _smell_ how her body was in pain…so much pain that it overwhelmed his senses. Muta placed both paws back down onto the ground and lowered his head to nudge the girl's face.

"Haru…please…not now…the Cat Kingdom needs you…we need you…" Muta's eyes started to water as he heard the dying beat of her heart. He closed his eyes as the unshed tears slid down his furry face…

"…Baron needs you…"

…but no matter how hard he tried, the words didn't get through her and with one last shudder of breathe her body went limp. His breath was caught in his throat. No more breathing…no more heart beat…his worst fear had finally come…

…she had died. Muta's watery eyes widened as he slowly stepped back from Haru's body and as fast as he could he turned around and ran.

000

"_You know Muta, there is a time I did wish I could go and visit you guys once again, but with my job and everything else that's going on around I just don't have the time." Muta raised his head at her._

"_So that's why I only see you around 11:30? Geez Chicky, you must be on some very tight schedule." Haru silently laughed._

"_Yeah, but if you want, I do have Saturday off, so if you want me to visit, then I can do so. How about 2:30 in the afternoon sound?" Muta's ears perked upwards at the statement and smiled._

"_You mean this Saturday? At 2:30 in the afternoon? That could work out just fine. I'll talk to Baron about it." Haru smiled._

"_Alright then, Saturday it is…"_

000

Toto flew as fast as he could, the cold night air nipping at his wings as he continued to follow the large white cat.

"Fatso, get back here right now!!"

"Shut up and leave me alone, Birdbrain!!"

Toto narrowed his eyes at the cat below him. This was getting ridiculous! He has been chasing Muta around the whole entire city for five hours straight!!

"What's gotten into you, Chubby?!"

"Nothing's gotten into me you overgrown chicken!!!"

"Yeah right!! Like I'd believe in that, you moron!!" Toto shouted as he dove straight for the fat cat. Opening his talons up, he grabbed Muta by the back and flew back up into the sky. Muta didn't seem to agree to this.

"OUCH!! You stupid, I'm not your toy you know!!! Put me down!!!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!! What in the world has gotten into you?! You were never this grouchy two weeks ago!"

Muta continued to struggle in the crows grasp. "I'm not gonna tell you nothing!!"

"Tell me now, Fatso!!!"

"No!!"

"Tell me!!!!"

"FINE!!!" Muta roared, causing Toto to nearly drop him. Muta sighed shakily as he started to calm down.

"It's…about Haru." Toto halted in mid air and stared at him.

"What about Haru?"

A faint sob caught Toto's attention as his eyes widened slightly. Why on earth was Muta sobbing?

With another sob, the white cat continued.

"She was hit by a car two weeks ago." The crow gasped.

"What?! Is she alright?! Where is she now?! Baron's not going to like this once he hears about this!"

Muta scowled. "You are NOT going to tell Baron ANYTHING about this!!"

"And why not?!"

"How would he react if you told him that Haru died in a car accident?!!!"

Toto's eyes widened at the statement. Haru's…dead? No. He won't believe it…cannot believe it.

"It can't be true…" he whispered.

000

Lune was startled when he heard a loud cry erupt from the castle. Jumping out of his seat, he ran as fast as he could to where the Cat's Eye screen was at. Some of the cats from inside the castle were gathered around d the door but quickly moved to the side once seeing Lune there. The red and blue eyed cat burst open the double doors and saw his beloved Yuki on the ground, sobbing.

"Yuki!" he shouted as he ran up to comfort her. "What's the matter? What happened?"

The white cat let out a distressful wail before burying her face into Lune's shoulder. "Oh Lune! It's…horrible!"

"Yuki? What is it?" he asked worriedly. Yuki let out another sob.

"It's Haru…she's…"

"She's what?"

"…she's…DEAD!!!" she wailed before going into another round of sobs. Gasps were heard from outside the door at the declaration. Others started to cry softly, even the brown cat named Natoru. Lune, however, was frozen in place.

"Where…did you find this out?" he asked softly.

"Muta was talking about it to Toto." she hiccupped, pointing to the screen. Lune's eyes lowered o the ground.

"Does…Baron know about this?" Yuki shook her head.

"He doesn't…and he can't." That surprised Lune to no end, but he knew the reason why they couldn't. He knew that his friend Baron was fond of Haru, but to tell him about Haru's death would break his heart. Lune softly nuzzled Yuki's cheek.

Poor Baron.

000

Ok…I believe this chapter didn't turn out as well as I had hoped it would…*sighs* oh well…R&R please!


	3. Fears and Tears

Disclaimer: Don't own it…*sighs*

It's My Life

Chapter 3: Fears and Tears

Rain poured from the darkened sky, forcing Baron to run for cover under a bush as tried not to be spotted by any of the humans. He planned on visiting Haru today by going to her house, but it started to rain hard and so he was forced to stop and search for cover. Luckily enough, the bush he had run under kept out most of the rain. He sighed and placed his top hat and jacket on one of the branches. Sitting down, his thoughts went back to when he left the Bureau.

Both Toto and Muta have been acting strangely unusual ever since they have returned to the refuge. In fact, everyone, _including_ the cats around town has been acting _very_ strange. They all seem to be ignoring him, not even sparing him a glance and it bothered him greatly.

Baron watched as a human ran with a suitcase over his head, trying as much as he could to avoid the rain. What has it been…a day? Two weeks? He couldn't remember the last time he has had a visit from her. Baron nearly growled in frustration. Blast it!! Of all the times to have a rain storm, it just _had_ to be on the one day he was going to visit Haru.

Another minute passed by and the rain kept up with its steady beats. Lighting flashed in the background, snapping Baron out of his thoughts. He sighed once again.

I guess there was no other choice but to wait.

000

"Lune!!!"

Lune's head snapped up towards Yuki, who was panting at the doorway from running up the stairs. He abruptly stood from his chair.

"Yuki? What is it? What's the matter?"

Yuki took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Baron…he's gone."

Lune's mismatched eyes widened with horror.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" he panicked. Yuki ran over to him and grabbed his paw in hers before running out of the room and down the spiraling stair case once again. Natoru followed close behind.

"He just walked out of the refuge half an hour ago! I lost track of him when the rain started to fall!" Lune snapped his fear covered eyes towards Yuki.

"You mean…"

"Yes! He's somewhere in the Human World!"

000

Baron tapped his shoe with his cane, as he sat there with his head resting on his right hand. The rain was nothing more than a drizzle now and if he wanted to, he could leave, but he didn't. No, something deep down in him told him to stay put. So here he is, a half an hour later, still sitting in the same spot and bored out of him mind. Baron scowled. This was _not _how it was suppose to turn out. All he wanted to do was to visit Haru! Was that such a problem?! He sighed.

It couldn't _possibly_ get any worse as it already is.

_Baron…_

The Creation stopped tapping his shoe. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard?

"Haru?" he said, searching for the voice.

_Come forward Baron…_

Grabbing his top hat and jacket from the branch, he ran out from under the bush. He then ran into something hard, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground and his things to scatter around him. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw what he had run into.

"A gate?"

Looking up higher, he saw the words 'GRAVEYARD' written at the top of the gate. He cocked his head to one side in confusion.

'_Why would Haru be inside a graveyard?_'

He didn't even _want_ to know about that. He stood up, brushed himself down, picked up his things, and crawled under the bar of the gate, disappearing into the darkness of the graveyard.

000

Muta searched everywhere for Baron at the Refuge. Where?! Where could he have gone to?!

"Muta!"

The white cat's head snapped upwards towards the sky. Lightning flashed not too far away.

"Toto! Did you see him anywhere?!"

Toto shook his head. "No! How about you?!" he roared as the rain once again picked up.

"Nothing!!!"

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in front of Muta and two cats appeared out of it. Toto landed next to him.

"Muta, Toto!!" the dark grey cat shouted.

"Lune? Yuki? What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help find Baron." Yuki said.

"Why?" Toto asked. Lune stared at the black crow.

"We know where Baron's going." Muta gaped at them.

"You mean…"

"Yes," Yuki said, "…he's heading towards Haru's house." Toto groaned making the three cats stare at him.

"What?! What is it?!" Muta panicked.

"There's a problem."

"What's the problem?" Yuki asked, afraid to even know the answer.

"In order for Baron to get to Haru's house, he would have to pass by the graveyard."

000

Baron ran through the graveyard, the rain once again poured down from the sky. He didn't know why he was dong this, but his instincts told him that it was the right thing to do.

_Baron…_ the voice whispered.

Baron slid to a stop and started searching frantically. "Haru?! Haru!! Where are you?!"

_Baron… _the voice said faintly.

"Haru!"

There was no answer this time and this scared him. He searched and called out her name, but no matter what he did, there was still no answer.

He stopped; his hand tightened its grip on the cane. Was he just imagining it? Was all this really just a prank?

Something caught Baron's eye as the lightning flashed overhead. Turning, he noticed that it was nothing more than a gravestone that was covered in leaves from the storm. Walking up to it, he reached out his hand and one by one he started taking the wet leaves off of it.

000

Yuki and Lune rode on Toto's back while Muta ran.

"There it is!!" Yuki shouted, pointing at the large black gate just up ahead.

"Toto!!" Muta shouted.

Nodding, the large crow swopped down and grabbed the large white cat by the scruffs of his back before flying back up and over the large gates.

"This place is huge! It'll be impossible to find him in such a large place!!" Lune said.

"I wouldn't say that!!" Toto stated.

"Yeah!! We know perfectly well where Haru's grave is!!" Muta said. Toto nodded his head.

Suddenly, an ungodly roar erupted from somewhere in the graveyard, causing the four's fears to rise.

"It's too late…" Toto said sadly.

"…he knows." Yuki finished.

000

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be true. Haru was dead. _His_ Haru (yes he finally admits he loves her)! The only person he has ever come a crossed with such spirit and heart. He tried not to believe in it, but it was as clear as it ever was right in front of him.

Haru Yoshioka

1974-1993

_A great daughter_

_&_

_friend._

His things slid from his grip and onto the ground at the next line. It seemed to be scratched in by what looks like a cats claw.

_A great hero._

His hand clutched as it heart. It hurt…so much. Why? Why does it hurt so much?

He slowly fell to his knees, his hand still clutching at his heart.

"H…Haru. Why?"

He gently laid his head down on the gravestone, his ears flattened against his head.

Baron ignored everything around him, his eyes glazed over with emptiness. He felt like ding right then and there.

Without Haru, he couldn't love.

Without Haru, he felt weak.

Without Haru, he couldn't believe.

He didn't hear his friends calling out to him, he didn't want to.

All he wanted to be with was with Haru but he couldn't. She was dead.

And so, in the first time in years, he cried.

000

Ok, I am SOOO sorry that this didn't seem to turn out alright but I PROMISE that this will be a good story!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!


	4. Baron’s Issue

Disclaimer: Hope you're enjoying it so far!

It's My Life

Chapter 4: Baron's Issue

They were too late and they could do nothing as they watch Baron cry out Haru's name. None of them wished for this to happen, but none of them could change it. Her time here is done. Lune's saddened eyes were staring at Baron's form, Yuki was weeping into Lune's fur, and both Muta and Toto had their eyes cast down towards the ground, looking anywhere but at Baron. There was too much distress, too much sadness, too much…

Lune removed himself from Yuki's grasp as he slowly walked up to Baron. Kneeling next to him, he gently place a paw on the Creation's shoulder, feeling the slight trembling under his touch.

"Come on Baron, why don't we just go to the Cat Kingdom and get some rest."

Baron's mind must have been on autopilot, cause what he started to say broke their hearts.

"Rest…what rest? What's there to rest about? Can't sleep…too much pain…need Haru…"

Suddenly, without a warning, Baron threw his head up towards the sky and release an ungodly roar of pain (once again… (poor Baron)). Lune fell backwards, his paw on his chest as his heart raced wildly inside him.

"WHY?!! WHY HARU?!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!!" he yelled, the tears in his eyes flowing more freely. Muta walked up to Baron so he could drag him away from his spot in front of the gravestone, but he was harshly punched back by none other than Baron's fist. The Creation stood there, his fur bristling and eyes narrowed, the tears flowing though his fur freely.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he hissed at Muta, who was now starting to get back up. Muta rubbed the side of his cheek, hissing when he found the spot where the Creation had punched him at. He growled.

"You _idiot_!!!" Muta hissed, stomping his way back up to Baron. Grabbing a fist full of his shirt, he gave the Creation a solid punch to the jaw, ignoring the horrified gasps behind him. Baron's eyes widened as he slowly raised his hand to his now bleeding cheek. Muta growled.

"You think you are the _only_ one that is in pain?! Do you think that you are the _**only**_one that misses her?! What about us?! Huh?! Did you even _think _about how _we_ feel about all this?! We miss her just as much as you do, Baron!" he yelled at the orange tabby cat, shaking him back and forth violently. The white cat's eyes started to tear up once again.

"_You_ weren't there to see her get hit by the car!! _You_ weren't there to see her pain!! _You_ weren't there to watch her _die_!!! Even if you _were_ there, you couldn't have saved her!"

Baron scowled, clenching and unclenching his hand at his side.

"We could have at least tried!!"

"We are _cats_ Baron!! Cats!!! Even if you were to try and save her, you would have died as well!!"

The Creation gave a soft, heated laugh.

"Then I would have happily died by her side."

Muta let out a low, deadly growl and dropped Baron harshly to the ground. Before Baron could react, Muta had punched him hard in the gut, making him wheeze out in pain before falling unconscious into the white cat's arms. Muta sadly stared at Baron, ignoring the others as they walked to his side.

"What would you think Haru would have felt if she were to hear you say that…" he whispered into the cold night air.

000

The ride to the Cat Kingdom was as silent as it could ever be. Toto had to carry Baron's unconscious form in his claws for the small group was afraid that the Creation would try to commit suicide if he were to awake. Muta ran underneath the crow, his mouth full as he carried Baron's things with him. Lune and Yuki rode on Toto's back once again, the new Queen once again weeping silently into the grey cat's fur the whole ride back.

The castle came into view and around the castle stood at least hundreds of cats, all of them silently weeping or gasping when they saw what the crow was carrying in his claws. Toto stopped above the cats, hovered a bit, then gently set Baron down on the ground where the cats had made way for his landing. Lune and Yuki jumped off of his back and next to Baron and Muta, who was now panting from the long run. Lune turned to one of the guards at the side of the circle.

"Take Baron to the guest room and place him on the bed. I'll get the maids to deal with the rest."

The guards nodded, unable to speak as they did what Lune had ordered them to do. They gently picked up the Creation's form and slowly made their way through the hundreds of cats and into the castle. Toto, who was still hovering above them, stared down at Lune.

"I'll go with them and guard the window just in case." he said, following after the cats. Muta sighed.

"I guess I'll go and help out with the little babies guarding the door." he offered before he too followed after the cats and crow. Lune sighed and softly rubbed his cheek against Yuki's tear stained ones.

"Don't worry, Yuki…I'm sure we will figure something out. Besides, we still own him a favor…"

Yuki nodded.

"I hope you're right, Lune…" she whispered as she slowly followed Lune into the castle.

000

Baron jolted upright, his eyes widened in fear and his arm stretched out in front of him as if he was reaching to something…or someone. His whole body racked with violent shivers as he slowly realized where he was. He slowly brought his hand to his chest, his heart racing inside of him at a faster pace than before. The pain was unbearable, hurtful, and it felt like his soul was being torn apart from his body. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the beds wooden frame. He released another ungodly roar, letting everyone know about his fury, his hatred, his sadness, his pain…

He grabbed the lamp from the bedside and threw it across the room, watching as it shattered into millions of pieces. It still wasn't enough to calm his anger that he was feeling. He shot out of the bed, and proceeded to tare apart the room, shattering, throwing, _anything_ to calm the feeling he was having. After a minute he collapsed to the ground with exhaustion and pain, pounding the floor with his fists as the tears in his eyes flowed down his cheeks and dripping onto the ground below him.

"Wow, Baron…you really outdone yourself this time."

Baron snapped his head up towards the window to see Toto standing on the rim of it, his eyes darting back and forth between the mess and him. The Creation hastily got to his feet and backed up to one of the corners of the room, hissing and baring his fangs at the crow as if he didn't recognize him. Toto stared at him worryingly.

"Baron…it's me, Toto."

Baron didn't seem to care as he continued to push himself up against the corner, his ears flattening in an aggressive manner. Seconds later, Muta entered the messy room. His eyes widened.

"What happened here?!"

Toto nodded his head towards Baron. "Why not asking him?"

Muta stared at Baron, his eyes widening even further as he saw the aggressive position his friend was in.

"_You_ did this?!"

Baron didn't answer as he jumped to another corner of the room farther from the two, his fur bristling. Muta turned back to Toto.

"What's gotten into him?! Why won't he answer?!"

Toto shrugged. "I wish I knew why as well."

Baron started to cough uncontrollably, making both Toto and Muta turn towards him. Their eyes widened when the Creation collapsed to the floor once again, one of his hands supporting him off the ground as the other one covered hi mouth.

Then the most horrible thing happened. With one final cough, Baron's white gloved hand was completely dyed red with his blood. He removed his hand, making his two friends gasped in shock and in horror as a trail of the Creation's blood trailed down his jaw and onto the floor. Then he collapsed.

"Baron!" Muta yelled, rushing to the orange tabby's side. He knelt next to him and gently picked him up before rushing out of the room with Toto not too far behind.

"What's happening to him?!" Muta yelled to Toto as he ran towards the Medical room where the cat nurses and doctors resided at.

"I think I have a pretty good idea on what it is, but I don't think you will want to hear it!"

"Just tell me!!!"

Toto went silent for a moment, his eyes saddened as he looked towards the ground.

"Baron is getting sick."

Reaching the Medical Center, Muta busted the door from its hinges and ran to one of the doctors.

"We need medical attention and fast!!"

They didn't need to be told twice since they could see the reason why. Minutes later, Lune and Yuki appeared beside them.

"What's going on?! What's happening?!" Lune frantically asked. His eyes widened along with Yuki's when Muta turned around with a sick Baron in his arms. They saw the blood running down the Creation's mouth. Soon after one of the doctors came in and motioned for all of them to follow him. He led them to a bed, where Muta gently laid Baron down on before being escorted back out of the room. Once the door shut behind them, Lune turned to Muta.

"What's going on here? And why was Baron bleeding from the mouth?"

Toto eyes trailed to the floor once again.

"I believe I can explain that."

Everyone's eyes turned to him. Toto continued.

"Baron rarely feels any emotions since he usually can control them very easily…but ever since he has met Haru, his emotions had started to slip from him. Only a month later did he even realize that he had fallen in love with Haru, since he would tell us he could rarely get her out of his head. Now since he found out about Haru's death, his emotions started too acted up violently, slowly tearing him apart one by one. Now I realized why his emotions where acting up so badly and it was because he had unconsciously linked his soul with Haru's."

Everyone gasped in response.

"What?!! What do you mean he had 'unconsciously linked his soul to Haru's'?!! What is happening to Baron, Birdbrain?!!" Muta shouted. Toto's eyes saddened even more.

"Muta, if we don't find a way to make Baron happy by the end of this week…he will die of depression."

000

BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm back with another evil cliffy!!! Sorry if it took me so long to update!! Hopefully this story will update faster now that I have a way to write it out! Hopefully you are all enjoying it! R&R PLEASE!!!


	5. The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: Hmmm…to kill him or not to kill him…is that a tough question? On with the story!!!

It's My Life

Chapter 5: The Perfect Idea

A day has passed by and it already seemed that it has gotten worse for the cats in the Cat Kingdom. Lune had locked himself in his room along with Toto, Muta, and Yuki as they tried to figure out a way to make the depressed Creation happy once again. None of them were able to come up with a thought and Baron's condition grew worse every five hours. His once orange and cream fur seemed to grow lighter, as if he was going pale from the sickness that is affecting him. His lime-green eyes seemed to become dull, voided from any emotions and would ignore anything or anyone that would cause movement. He would continue to cough up blood every ten hours or so and would sometimes blackout from the pain that his heart would cause.

Still, all that had happened fifteen hours ago. Baron did grow worse, and whatever kindness he had suddenly vanished. His mind had shut down on him. He did recognize anyone anymore, and whatever dignity he had left inside him disappeared.

He went completely insane.

"BARON!!" Lune shouted as he watched one of the cat guards get thrown into the wall next to him. Muta and Toto were with him, trying to help the cats pin down the wild Creation to the floor, but who ever got too close to Baron would either get seriously injured or killed. Never have they seen Baron do such a thing before.

Lifting the blade diagonally in front of him, Baron let out a furious hiss before taking a step forward towards the small group of cats. Some of them backed up.

"Baron please! You don't want to do this!" Toto begged, trying to get Baron to snap out of his insanity. His only reply was being slap in the head by Muta.

"Stupid! That won't work on him anymore!" Muta hissed. Rubbing his head with one wing, Toto glared at the fat cat beside him.

"Well it was worth a shot!"

"It would do well if you both just be quiet! Your constant bickering won't help calm down Baron at all if you keep it up!" Lune hissed at them. Both of them fell silent and nodded their heads in agreement. Lune nodded back at them.

"Now Muta, can you try to take away the sword from Baron? If you can do that then maybe we will have a better chance at pinning him down."

Muta took a step toward the Creation. "It's worth a shot." He said before lunging himself at Baron.

Narrowing his lime-green eyes, Baron side stepped the attack before he swung the sword in his hands sideways at the fat cat, making the swords blade cut deep into Muta's back. Muta yowled painfully.

"Muta!" Lune shouted as he watched his friend fall to the ground.

"It's no use! Baron's too fast!" Toto said as he watched the orange and cream cat loom over Muta's fallen form. Baron prodded him with his foot before turning Muta's form over so he was lying on his back. With ears flattened and teeth bared, Baron raised his sword above him and Muta.

"NO!" Toto shouted as he started to race towards the two, but it was too late.

Baron swung his sword down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Muta lazily rolled around on the chair he laid on as he stretched his body out to relieve himself of the sore muscles he was felling._

_"So Chicky, what's up? Come back to see Baron or something?" he asked the brunette that sat in the chair beside him. The teen sighed._

_"I wish I could but…I can't." Haru said. Muta rolled back onto his stomach and looked up at her._

_"Why? Busy?"_

_"I guess."_

_Muta frowned. He knew she was lying. She _REALLY_ wanted to see Baron badly, but for some reason she was keeping herself from coming to see him. Still, the question is why though? Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened with disbelief._

_"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly. Haru's eyes widened and felt her cheeks flushed in a noticeable shade of pink. She turned to him._

_"Wha…what? Muta! Why do you say that?!"_

_"Well," he started, "…it's probably the best reason as to why you're not visiting him am I right?"_

_Embarrassed by the whole conversation, Haru turned her head away from the large white cat._

_'_Am I really in love with Baron?_' she thought, not taking a notice of the large grin forming on Muta's face. Closing her eyes, the brunette place her hand over her racing heart and smiled._

_"I guess…I am." she whispered._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Baron's howled with fury and pain when he felt something sharp dig into his arms, making him drop the sword to the ground with a loud 'clang'. The cat guards took this chance to swipe the blade away from the Creation before helping Toto pin him to the ground. Baron once again started to struggle furiously.

"Grab his legs!"

"I got one of his arms!"

"Keep him still!"

"He's being difficult!"

"Someone grab his other arm!"

"Got it!"

Toto backed off once the cat guards were able to grab hold of Baron and moved back to where Muta and Lune were standing. Lune sighed sadly and looked at the cats that were scattered around them on the floor. He started to count.

'_Five dead and three wounded._'

Lune returned his sad gaze back at the struggling Creation before him. He's so lost. So lost to the point that he has gone to the brink of insanity and blood lust. This wasn't supposed to be this way. He had to do something to stop this madness.

'_I'm sorry Baron but you give me no other choice…_' he thought sadly as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes.

"Place him back in the bed and make sure he doesn't escape! Even if you have to chain him to the bed! I don't want a repeat of today ever happening again!" Lune shouted before making is way towards the library with Toto and Muta following after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Hey Muta?"_

_"Hm? What is it Chicky?" Muta asked, stretching out on Haru's lap._

_"You know how you asked me if I loved Baron?"_

_Muta grinned. "Yeah, what about it?"_

_Haru sighed. "It seems that every night I have dreams filled of what would happen if I were to live my life with Baron…"_

_"Really now?" Muta said with a yawn._

_"…as a Creation like him."_

_Muta choked on that. "W…what?!"_

_Haru smiled._

_"I know. Crazy right?" she said with a laugh._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muta hissed in pain as a cat nurse Lune had sent in rubbed ointment all over the wound.

"Man you're lucky Baron didn't cut you deeper with that sword. He is pretty good at swordsmanship, even for a Creation." Toto commented as he watched the nurse place a bandage over the wound on his friends back.

"Oh shut up, Birdbrain." Muta mumbled. Lune shook his head.

"Still, it's sad to know that his insanity and blood lust is all because of Haru's death." Lune sighed and leaned back into the chair he was sitting on.

"It still doesn't help when we only got two more days to try and come up with something to make him happy once again."

"Yes but how?" Toto asked, "We already tried to come up with something for the past twenty four hours! How are we ever going to come up with something in the next twenty four more hours?!"

Lune hung his head in sadness.

"I…don't know."

It was Toto's turn to sigh.

"This is hopeless…"

**_SLAM!!_**

Startled by the unexpected noise, both Toto and Lune turned their heads towards the sound to find Muta glaring at them both. He wasn't happy at the least.

"Hopeless?! HOPELESS?! How can you say that when we haven't done anything to even _try_ to help Baron! So what if we have two days! That doesn't mean that we can just sit around and do nothing just because it's all _hopeless_! Baron's state is getting worse and by giving up on all this help him get any better?! And what about Haru?! How do you think she would feel if she were to hear you give up?! Haru has trust us, _believed_ in us, and if all we do is give up, all of Haru's faith in us will disappear!!"

Toto and Lune stared disbelievingly at Muta not because of his sudden outburst, but because of what he was saying to them was true. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces from the truthful and wise words Muta had said towards them. Even the cat nurse, who had eventually back away from the angered cat, had tears streaming down her own face. It took them a while for anyone of them to speak, but after a minute of silence, Lune spoke up.

"Muta's right. We can't give up now."

Wiping the tears away with his wing, Toto nodded his agreement.

"Who even knew that underneath all your fat that there was a good heart!"

"Shut it, Birdbrain!" Muta hissed.

"Well it's the truth!"

"Nothing's the truth when it comes to you and your Birdbrain ways!"

"Will you quit with the 'Birdbrain' already? I mean really! Even Haru could do better that you can at name calling!"

"Oh yeah?! I bet Haru could be better at being a Creation than you can!"

The room suddenly got quiet once again after Muta's statement. The idea struck them all hard in the head, making them all grin with satisfaction and happiness.

If Baron was a Creation, why not make Haru one?

Soon enough, a plan started to form in their heads.

This _will_ work…

…and when it does, Baron will be happy again…

…so will Haru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry if this didn't turn out that great! I had a MASSIVE writers block and let me tell you it wasn't fun! I am updating this story to let you know: NO I AM NOT DEAD and YES I KNOW IT TOOK ME NEARLY A YEAR TO START UP A NEW CHAPTER BUT I WAS FRICKING HAVING TROUBLE FINDING OUT WHAT TO WRITE!!!! ^^' Anyways!!! Like I said I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Hopefully I will update faster in the upcoming months! (BTW I GOT INTO THE ILLINOIS ART INSTITUTE OF SCHAUMBURG!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOO EXCITED!!!!! XD)


End file.
